tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wormquake! - Part 2
Zurück zur Episodenliste Wormquake! - Part 2 ("Wurmbeben! - Teil 2"), auch bekannt als The Manhattan Project, Part 2 ist die 40. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 14. Folge der zweiten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Eine AtempauseBevor Karai Leonardo für seine "Lügen" bestrafen kann, wird ihr Schwerthieb von Tiger Claw abgefangen: Der Shredder hat verlangt, Splinter und die Turtles lebendig bei ihm abzuliefern. Doch Splinter ist noch längst nicht vollständig außer Gefecht gesetzt, und mit einem Wurfstern zertrennt er die Fesseln seiner Söhne, um ihnen so die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Bevor Tiger Claw zugreifen kann, gelingt den Turtles mit einer Rauchbombe die Flucht, doch müssen sie Splinter als Gefangenen in den Händen ihrer Feinde zurücklassen. thumb|left|200px|Ein Insider-AnrufIm New Yorker U-Bahnsystem indessen flüchten Donatello, April und Casey verzweifelt vor dem riesigen Kraathatrogon, den die Kraang auf sie gehetzt haben. Mit Müh und Not erreichen Donatello und April eine Leiter zur Oberfläche, doch Casey wird vom Riesenwurm erwischt und verschluckt, ehe der Kraathatrogon sich wieder in die Tunnel zurückzieht. Betroffen über den Verlust ihres tapferen Freundes fassen die beiden den Entschluss, den Kraang endgültig das Handwerk zu legen, und dafür wenden sie sich an ihren Verbündeten Kurtzman, der bereits über die neuesten Machenschaften der Kraang Bescheid weiß. Als sie sich mit ihm über die Kraathatrogons besprechen, erhält April einen völlig unerwarteten Anruf auf ihrem T-Phone: Casey ist immer noch am Leben, auch wenn er noch im Schlund des Wurms feststeckt. thumb|200px|Shredders AnklageZurück in ihrem Versteck entschließen sich die Turtles, das Versteck des Foot Clans zu stürmen und ihren Vater zu befreien, dem der Shredder bereits einen alles andere als erfreulichen Empfang bereitet. Als Splinter ihn wegen seines eigenen Egoismusses konfrontiert, will der Shredder den wehrlosen Splinter auf der Stelle töten, doch Karai verhindert die Untat, indem sie an die Ehre des Kriegers appelliert. Daraufhin bewilligt der Shredder seinem alten Feind widerwillig eine letzte Chance im Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod. Splinter ist zwar daraufhin kurz allein mit Karai, doch seine Trauer über seine Frau, über das, was aus seiner Tochter geworden ist, und das Gift in seinem Körper nehmen ihm die Chance, ihr jetzt die volle Wahrheit vor Augen zu führen. thumb|left|200px|Ein sehr ungleiches DuellEtwas später dringt Leonardo in das Hauptquartier des Foot ein und gerät dort prompt in eine Falle. Als Gefangener des Foot wird er unwilliger Zeuge des Zweikampfes, den Karai zwischen Splinter und dem Shredder verlangt hat. Wegen des Giftes in Splinters Adern ist der Zweikampf immer noch mehr als ungleich, doch dann erschüttert ein weiteres von den Kraathatrogon verursachtes Erdbeben das Versteck und bringt Shredder aus dem Gleichgewicht, so dass Splinter ihn in das Wasserbecken seines eigenen Thronsaals hineinstürzen lassen kann. Gleich darauf lassen Michelangelo und Raphael ein paar Feuerwerkskörper im Saal los und entkommen so ungehindert mit Leonardo und ihrem Vater. thumb|200px|WurmbefallInzwischen kehren Donatello und April in die U-Bahnschächte zurück, locken einen Kraathatrogon an und fächern ihm eine Ladung Salz in den Schlund, da Donatello annimmt, dass Salz den Kraathatrogon genauso zusetzen müsste wie normalen irdischen Würmern. Zu ihrem Glück handelt es sich bei ihrem Angreifer um den Wurm, der Casey verschluckt hat, und dieser wird unversehrt ausgespieen, als der Wurm sich wegen des Salzes übergeben muss. Doch ihre Probleme sind noch lange nicht vorbei, da die Kraang immer mehr Würmer aus ihrer Heimatdimension auf die Erde bringen, um die Produktion des Mutagens weiter zu beschleunigen. Während Casey und April ein Ablenkungsmanöver ausführen, schleicht sich Donatello an das Portal, durch das die Kraang die Kraathatrogons auf die Erde bringen, heran und macht sich an dessen Schaltkreisen zu schaffen, um die Polarität der Maschine umzukehren. Daraufhin lassen die Kraang einen weiteren Kraathatrogon frei, doch April gelingt es, den Wurm als Reittier zu besteigen und mit ihm und Casey an die Oberfläche zu entkommen. thumb|left|200px|Die Wurmreiter von New York CityKarai, Tiger Claw, Rahzar und Fishface nehmen die Jagd auf die Turtles und Splinter auf. Durch das Gift in Splinter wird ihre Flucht verlangsamt, und so müssen sie eine erzwungene Ruhepause einlegen, damit Splinter wieder zu Kräften kommen kann. Dabei werden sie von ihren Verfolgern aufgespürt, doch die Zeit, die die Turtles ihrem Meister erkaufen können, genügt, dass Splinter die Wirkung des Giftes durch Meditation vollständig abschütteln und in den Kampf eingreifen kann. April und Casey gelangen auf ihrem neuen Reittier zufällig zu ihnen, und Tiger Claw verschwindet durch einen Unfall im Schlund des Wurmes. Unterdessen gelingt es Donatello, die Funktionen des Portals umzukehren, worauf alle anwesenden Kraang und Kraathatrogons zurück in die Dimension X gesaugt werden, und das Portal abzuschalten, bevor ihm, April und Casey das gleiche Schicksal widerfahren kann. thumb|200px|Feind hört mit - und zweifeltAls die Sonne wenig später aufgeht, sammeln sich die Freunde wieder auf dem Dach, wo der Zweikampf mit den Handlangern des Foot stattgefunden hat. Dort sind auch April und Casey von der Tatsache überrascht, dass Karai ausgerechnet Splinters Tochter ist - und dabei ahnt keiner von ihnen, dass Karai sich in der Nähe versteckt hält und dadurch all das zu hören bekommt. Währenddessen verirrt sich einer der Kraathatrogon durch ein Dimensionsportal in eine andere Realität, wo sich die dort ansässigen Turtles sofort den unliebsamen Eindringling vorzunehmen beginnen... Zitate *'April': [über ihr T-Phone] Casey?! Casey: [über sein T-Phone] Äh... hey, April. Ich steck' hier ein bißchen... fest in diesem Riesenwurmding. Ist alles cool. Ich bin am Leben und so. April: Du steckst im Wurm drin?!? - Hast du da drinnen Empfang? *thumb|240px|Das gute alte "[[TMNT-Schlagworte#1987iger Serie)|Cowabunga!"]]87-Leonardo: He, seht ihr Jungs das auch? 87-Michelangelo: Wow, Leute! Ein verdammt riesiger Wurm! Total mundo-bizzaro!! 87-Donatello: Ich wette, diese Nervtöter Shredder und Krang stecken dahinter! 87-Raphael: Du weißt, was das bedeutet, Leonardo? 87-Leonardo: Wir erledigen dieses Krabbeltier und dann bestellen wir uns Pizza! 87-Donatello: Ja! Turtle Power! alle 87-Turtles: COWABUNGA!! Trivia *Die Rollen der 87-Turtles in der Schlussszene werden von ihren Originalsprechern aus der 87iger Serie besetzt. *Die Handlung der später publizierten Episode "Trans-Dimensional Turtles" wird mit dem Schluss dieser Geschichte retroaktiv zusammengefügt. *Synchronisationsfehler **In der deutschen Synchronisation ist während der Szene in der 1987iger Dimension nicht von Krang, sonder von den Kraang, die in jener Realität nicht existieren, die Rede. *Diese Doppelfolge wurde 2013 für den Emmy in der Kategorie Outstanding Animated Program nominiert. Sie scheiterte aber gegen die Episode "Mazel-Tina" der Serie Bob's Burgers. Produktionsfehler *Kurz nachdem Casey die Spraygranate im Maul des Kraathatrogons hat detonieren lassen, erscheint eine kurze Szene, in der das Maul des Wurmwesens nicht mit gelber Farbe verschmiert ist. Davor und danach sind die Farbspuren deutlich im Schlund und am Mundrand des Wesens zu sehen. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Crossovers (Zeichentrickserien) Kategorie:Online-Medien